Turn of a Certain Hand
by GintaX-X
Summary: A gamer finds himself in the fate of a voice after he is transported to the brawl universe and has to find himself out or he's stuck forever. Rated T for now. May change to M. OC x Samus I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! AND THE STORY!
1. Ch 1 Meeting Samus

Turn of a Certain Hand

Ch. 1 Meeting Samus

A/N: this is my first fanfic. Plz review and I hope you people enjoy! Ill be using a OC based off of me [sorta...]

Lance rushed home to get into a brawl tournament. His mom was too busy smoking to notice him nearly break down the door. Lance quickly booted up his Wii and started up his copy of 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl.' He wondered what noobs and Sonic-users awaited him. "LANCE, get ure butt over here and do your chores!" yelled his mother across to his room. He wondered how he wasn't asthmathic from the smoke. He left his Wii (knowing the amount of lag his internet had he could go to Hawaii and back and he would still be waiting...) "Fine, mah!" getting up from his favorite beanbag, he started on the dishes.

" Ahh finally done! Dishes, vacuum, and raking the backyard!" said Lance with a sigh, and he plopped onto his beanbag. He chose Ness to go easy on the first round of losers. " So I'm against Fox, Sonic, and Master Hand...wait what?" Lance suddenly felt a burning in his ears and a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. " Filthy human! You put poor creatures and even your own kind against each other in fights to the death! You revolting creatures!" Lance pondered on what the voice meant. " You mean brawl tournaments? The characters are fake! They aren't even alive! Right?" asked Lance in a scared voice. " Wrong! I shall teach you a lesson, human!" screeched the voice.

Lance's mom stared out the window, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket. She remembered when she and her husband would program games together, and the day they had Lance. Then that one day he left them..and she became a slave to cigarettes...why did you leave?

Oh shit, thought Lance, Some hacker is going to beat my butt in Brawl. " Err what are you going to do?" asked Lance, voice slightly cracking as he spoke. " You will join their ranks!" said the voice before a great flash of light appeared.

" AHHH!" screamed a girl voice as Lance woke up. " Wh-Who are you?" Lance noticed a gun pointed at his forehead. He stared at the person who was armed. A blonde girl who was shorter than Lance who looked terrified. As smoke cleared up, he saw it was Samus, but younger in a way. " Imma ask again! Who are you?" yelled Samus , thrusting the gun closer to Lance's forehead. Lance snatched the gun away from Samus. " I am Lance, and can I ask for personal space?" said Lance, only to be greeted by a hug. " Yes! Another survivor! And skilled, too! But where's your zero suit? And why are you using those old spectacles?" She snatched Lance's glasses away and went into a tent. Survivor? Wondered Lance, Isn't Samus a bounty hunter? And way older? She looks younger than me... " Hey Samus, how old are you?" yelled Lance. " What? How do you know my name? And for your information I am thirteen." she said tossing a Mega-man looking helmet at Lance and advising him to put it on. His vision cleared up as he put the helmet on. " It also has communication settings so you can call me." said Samus. " Now, cutie, tell me more about yourself..."

A/N: sorri its short hope you guy like. Chap. 2 soon! .


	2. Chapter 2: Portals

Chapter 2: Portals..

A/N I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I lost track of time and classes. But here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!

" Now, cutie, tell me more about yourself..." Lance gulped. "W-well I'm Lance Shirakaru and I'm 15. I'm awesome at beating up noobs and I hate lag. I love fighting games but I'm alright with shooters and I'm secretly a brony-" Samus put a finger to his lips and sat in Lance's lap. Lance felt a familiar swell in his pants and he felt himself turn red. "While I lost you at 'I'm awesome at beating up.._noobs? _I think I understood most of that..." said Samus with a very flustered face. "This is how it'll work. Every time you answer a question, I scoot closer. Got it?" Lance nodded. "Well, then next question, what do you mean by fighting games? Like a tournament or some kind of training?" "Well, see, its sorta like a simulator...of sorts. We put together 2 or more opponents and test their umm...abilities to fight and stuff." Samus scooted closer and put Lance's arm around her shoulder. "These fights sound a lot like the competition Master Hand puts together every now and then..." Samus said out loud, thinking. "What? Did you say Master Hand?" Lance said, remembering that the last thing he saw was Master Hand. "Oh yeah! He's basically the ruler of our worlds, which he put together. Together with his brother, Crazy, they made the Video Game universe interconnect, and we all enter a competition at a certain age! He controls the fights, and whoever survives long enough gets to serve Master Hand and jump portals like him!" Lance thought about this. It was obvious Master Hand had brought him to these worlds. Was there something he needed to do? "So...where are you from? You ain't from here and those spectacles and falling from the sky made me a bit suspicious you weren't a troop sent for me." asked Samus, with a concerned face. "Well, I'm from Earth, and I got sucked in here by, I'm guessing, Master Hand. But I'm only 15. I can't fight!" "Well...the age limits are different from world to world...so you never know!" Samus scooted in the last bit of lap left. "Well, that's all the questions for now...but thanks for answering." Lance was more confused than anything now, wrapping his head around what just happened. "But, maybe you deserve a gift.." Samus wrapped her arms around Lance's neck and moved in. But that's when the ground started to shake.

A/N: sorry for a short boring chapter. But now you know that Lance is a brony right?

Lance: I'm-I'm not a brony...

Samus: What's that?

Ginta:(whisper)

Samus: Wha...?


End file.
